1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for capture of spillage coke from non-recovery and heat-recovery coke ovens, said spillage coke falling from a coke oven chamber as coke oven chamber doors are opened. By way of this method, any coke falling out can be transported back into a coke oven chamber without the need for quenching or transporting coke into a collecting container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coke is usually produced in cycles. To this effect, a coke oven chamber is charged with coal envisaged for coal carbonization, coke oven chamber doors are closed, and the cokemaking cycle is initiated. Upon coal carbonization, coke oven chamber doors are opened and coke is pushed through the oven out of the coke oven chamber. On opening the doors, some coke frequently falls out from the coke oven chamber which causes emissions as well as undesired losses of coke. Prior art technology therefore proposes devices by means of which coke is captured by capturing devices or coke shovels and disposed of or quenched further rearwards.
DE 102007045426 A1 relates to a coke oven operating machine comprised of a coke pusher machine or coke transfer machine equipped with a coke oven operating facility to capture and remove spillage coke as well as with a suction device to suck-off emissions in the area of the coke shovel, said suction element being connected to the coke oven service machine separately from the coke shovel, and said coke shovel being movably arranged relatively to the suction element to move from its home position into the capturing position. By way of this method, even those emissions in the area of the coke shovel are captured that are caused by quenching the coke in the coke shovel or that are not captured by the suction facilities usually provided on a coke oven pusher machine or coke transfer machine. Coke is at least partially quenched in the coke shovel and disposed of further rearwards into a capturing device by making it possible to move the coke shovel from the capturing position into a discharging position.
WO 2007/022816 A1 describes a device as a coke oven operating machine comprised of a coke pusher machine and/or a coke transfer machine which serves to remove spillage coke in or from the area of a coke oven bench gallery, utilizing a shoveling facility comprised of at least one coke shovel arranged in a capturing position beneath an oven door of a coke oven chamber near the bottom floor of the bench gallery, at least one suction device being provided at and/or in the coke shovel to suck-off emissions released in the area of the coke shovel. To empty the coke shovel, it is raised in the area of the bench gallery near the bottom level and swung into a position subsequently required for a further rearward discharge.
These processes utilize the coke shovel to collect spillage coke, the coke shovel being discharged into a ramp arranged rearwards. Quenching of coke is performed at least partly in the coke shovel. A reuse of captured coke or bringing it into the pushed coke cake is not envisaged. However, it would be much more favorable to press the spillage coke on coke pushing back into the coke oven chamber so that it is further utilized together with the remaining coke cake. It would obviate the need for additional collecting and transporting facilities for spillage coke which, for example, must be transported from the collecting device into the coke quenching car.